Drowning
by 0oxymoronic0
Summary: He peered into his mind for a moment, and something called to him from the darkness. "You’re broken. Let me fix you," he whispered. And they curled up and simply drowned together. PeterSylar. Oneshot.


**A/N**

**Modified 24/08/08 to remove the occasional phrase I didn't like.**

**Drowning**

It hit again, but Peter dodged again. They were getting closer and closer together – the radioactive burning making his heart speed up faster and faster – **Peeeeter…**_Distraction tactics, how _predictable. Sylar strode forwards leisurely and hit him over the head with the pipe yet _again, _but the pain was nothing compared to the breath that whispered across his cheek. He could tell by Sylar's squinting at his face he was trying to get inside his head. _Good luck,_he thought rebelliously, and then almost sniggered – _almost –_before regaining some remnant of composure and staring forward steadfastly.

Unfortunately, this reform informed him that currently he was being suspended only by the grip of the other man above him. He swore and writhed out of the grip, shot back onto the roof and spun around angrily. **Distraction tactics that worked. **Peter rolled his eyes and advanced again, the heat slamming into his chest the precise moment his hand pushed into Sylar's head. He ignored the reknitting of his cells and focused on making the beam of energy precise enough to cut through Sylar's skin. The other simply laughed and twirled away again, dancing across the rooftop nimbly and turning to look back across to him.

But he wasn't there.

He felt – heard – Sylar tense immediately. He knew he _hated_this power almost as much as when he teleported – it provided the mass-murdering supposed immortal killer with no power whatsoever. It gave Peter all the control. Peter quietly sidestepped the metal bulks that were being pushed towards his vague direction frantically. Sylar's arms were lank and weak beside him as he desperately wrenched pieces of the roof off and hurled them around, trying to find him and stop him before he got too close.

Another thing Peter had wanted to be. Too close. Because Sylar knew as well as Peter did that as soon as Peter got _too close_he tended to lose the will to fight. But Sylar was predictably stubborn on physical contact, and they never tended to trade _physical _blows – more likely telekinetic/radioactive ones. _I've let this go on for much too long_, Peter realised as he came closer. _I don't know what you're thinking anymore._He ran an invisible hand across Sylar's cheek and the other froze. Once touched, he simply forgot everything and panicked, but Peter restrained him telekinetically. The hand trickled down to the chin again and Peter leaned in closer and kissed him. There was blood and sourness in Sylar's mouth, but his lips were irresistibly soft and he couldn't help but wish that the other didn't bite them as much as he must.

He teleported away before he could see Sylar's reaction. He missed the other leaning into the kiss rather than away.

* * *

"He's getting more and more desperate to see inside my head," Peter said with a sigh, ruffling his hair anxiously. "I don't know what he's thinking anymore."

Mohinder was slumped on a sofa, his eyes on his laptop screen. He rarely looked at Peter at all. "If you're in over your head – "

Peter snorted sarcastically. "Don't even go there."

Mohinder rolled his eyes. "You're only meant to _ensnare_, not aggravate. We don't need World War Three on our hands, courtesy of a certain radioactive Sylar."

"If we're going to start listing off faults shall we mention the way that he _walked_ out of the high-security prison that you designed?" he teased.

Mohinder glared at him. "Don't start that again. We controlled him."

Peter laughed. "I controlled him." He walked over to the window and gazed out momentarily. "We both know that with him aggravate is the same as ensnare." _And whatever you did by kissing him won't have helped, either._

He was glad for a moment that Mohinder couldn't hear his thoughts. "I've just given him false information that there's a pyrokinetic in Alabama, so he should be heading off that way if you want to get a head-start."

Peter groaned. "Remind me exactly why I can't just beat the crap out of him and kill the bastard?"

Mohinder rolled his eyes. "Because _The Company _want him alive. I'm following orders."

Peter sighed and ruffled his hair. "Yeah. I know. Orders. I should probably try it sometime." He looked warily across at Mohinder for a moment. "There isn't _really _a pyrokinetic in Alabama, is there?"

"The use of the word _false _in my previous statement would suffice from further explanation, I believe," Mohinder muttered as he typed.

Peter grunted. "The last thing we need is him getting _pyrokinesis _too." The phone began to _bzzzt _against Mohinder's desk – always on silent, though Peter had always thought this actually more annoying than a ringtone. He looked at the other who hadn't ceased in typing. "More orders?"

Mohinder shook his head, flipping the lid down. "Nope. Just spoke to our representative." Peter snorted at the word. "Don't get cocky with me, you know I can't name names." He flipped open the phone. "Yeah?" He strolled over beside Peter and leant on the windowsill, head falling back against the glass, expression melodramatically bored which had Peter giggling. "Yeah, he's just come back. No. Well, I know that's a _little _unorthodox – " Peter began to get bored and wandered back to Mohinder's laptop, booting up and typing the password easily. Mohinder glared at him but he winked and began flicking through maps to Alabama. The sudden cessation in Mohinder's less than eloquent replies attracted his attention, and Mohinder's horrified expression confirmed the instinctive lump in his throat to have some backing. He shot up from the sofa as Mohinder clicked the phone to.

"Who did he kill?" Peter asked quietly. He never knew with Sylar whether to expect someone ordinary or extraordinary – his patterns weren't patterns. The man was a maniac.

"Matt." Mohinder slumped down on the sofa. "He got to Matt."

Peter felt utterly numb. "How did he get to Matt? Was that your lax security too?"

"Don't start blaming me, Peter! I only do what I'm told!" Mohinder's eyes were glittering dangerously.

"And with that you just lost the right to speak to me," he spat angrily. Mohinder started up as Peter turned away.

"Peter, please don't go after him! Peter!" Time and space shimmered as Peter teleported and Mohinder fell back onto the sofa with his head in his hands.

* * *

_Megalomaniac. Completely insane. _Peter stared up at the church and couldn't help but agree. Wanting to meet in a church… well, with a name like _Gabriel _the man was going to have some religious background. And if not, from what _The Company _had told him of his background a name like Gabriel would certainly have helped his utter obsession to become someone _special_. He _had_ found the message to come meet here daubed in one of his friend's blood across the wall. He shrugged and strolled inside leisurely, ignoring what he'd dubbed the _Mohinder _voice in his head which told him to listen to orders. _I haven't had any orders,_ he snapped, and glanced around. Sylar was sitting near the front, his eyes transfixed on the large crucifix in the centre of the altar. He slid into a pew near the back, his eyes staring up to the ceiling.

**Good of you to join me, Peter.**

_Glad to be here._The fact they could now have this sort of conversation intensified the deep hatred that had been churning inside his stomach. His friend had died just because Sylar had wanted to look inside his head. _I approve of your meeting place, by the way._

**Why?**

_You can't kill me in a church. _Peter's eyes widened as from the distance Sylar's shoulders appeared to heave once in mirth.

**I can't kiss you in a church either.**If the thought had been voiced it would have been barely a whisper – Peter almost missed it, but the implications of it made him shudder. Whether it was with delight or disgust or some other word beginning with d he decided he wouldn't ever know. He decided he didn't want to. **I can't fuck you in a church.**

Peter literally choked, having to turn it into a cough. That had been entirely too close to what he had been thinking about as he stared at Sylar's head. The other got up and began to edge along the pew towards the vestry. _Where are you going?_

**Away from you.**

_Why? _He hadn't expected an answer, and was already on his feet and moving after him when he sent the message. The door to the vestry clicked shut and Peter glanced around once before opening the door and slipping inside.

Hands wrenched around the sides of his face and his breath was stolen by another mouth and before he could even think otherwise he pushed back angrily. This wasn't the way it was supposed to go. It was supposed to be sweet and loving and _Gabriel_, not angry and full of hate and _Sylar_. This wasn't the way he'd wanted to kiss him. But this was the way they were kissing and hell, if it didn't stop he was fine with that. **This is why,**he added quietly as his tongue shoved forwards. **I don't want to do this but I am.**

_Join the fucking club. _Peter gasped terribly as Sylar bit angrily on his neck. _Just don't you even fucking think about stopping that._

**Wouldn't dream of it, **he muttered sullenly, tongue pressing against his Adam's apple. Peter heard himself whine and suddenly began to panic. I don't want this… he doesn't want this… I'm disobeying The Company… **Fuck The Company, **Sylar snarled.

_You still don't want this, _Peter thought quietly. The pause that Sylar took to respond was confirmation enough and he teleported away before the other could pull him too close again.

* * *

Mohinder freaked, but Peter couldn't be bothered to patch things up right now. He just watched the other rant for a while before muttering that he was "going out" and slumping out of the door, despite Mohinder insisting that if he left then he wasn't coming back. They both knew that he would, in the end.

He really hated being up here, but it was the place where he could truly think. Claude hadn't come back for his birds, so he'd started letting them out once a day. They'd always come back – even though the first time he'd been terrified that they'd be as fickle as their former master and would never return. Still. He flicked open the doors and walked back out to the ledge, which he leant over and saw the height. He wondered whether he'd like to fall off just to feel those few seconds of utter, terrified exhilaration, but knew that he'd only hate himself for dragging himself back into life again. It was foolish, stupid and something that most people would generally disapprove of. He wasn't doing much to persuade himself not to do it. His phone began to buzz in his pocket and, more annoyed at himself than anyone else he flipped it open.

"_Peter, I'm sorry._"

Peter chuckled softly. "It's fine. I shouldn't have shouted."

"_You're on the roof._" Mohinder knew him too well by now. He grunted nonchalantly. "_Come… go home when you're ready. I'll get you out of shit for a while._"

"'Night," he muttered, but Mohinder had already hung up on him. He let his head hang forward and the ground suddenly looked rather inviting again.

**It would be rather inconvenient if you did jump, you know.**Peter jumped and whirled, but Sylar was stroking one of the birds, a soft croon in his throat.

_Why? _The repetition of his previous question made him blush rather violently and look aside for a moment. Sylar grinned maliciously at him, a mental tug jolting his feet towards him – although Peter didn't exactly protest. _You don't know how incredible it is, _he thought quietly. _It feels amazing._

Standing unbearably close, Sylar's lips whispered across his neck, no space to stop him, hands trembling on his waist. **It must hurt.**

_Yeah. But it's worth the pain. _He gasped gently at the lips that were hovering on his neck.

**Am I? **The hands clamped tighter on his hips.

Peter groaned. _Oh, God…_

**Believe me, there's no help. I've tried so hard. **Peter forced himself to look directly at the other, who stared back just as calmly. **You're on your own.**

_No. _Peter tugged him closer and wrapped his hands around his face. _I'm not._ He thought intently of his flat, hands clamped on Sylar's upper arm, and teleported them there.

The instant he arrived something sharp and cold and _painful_pierced his stomach. He felt blood trickle down his cheek and looked up, his eyes unfocusing as blackness began to take over his vision. He vaguely felt Sylar panic beside him before the familiar death took him away again.

* * *

The pain was still horribly intense as he was dragged back into consciousness. Sylar was crouching beside him, hands whispering across his chest, eyes large and glittering as he waited for Peter to regenerate. As soon as he heard Peter's first ragged cough he pulled him up. "Fuck, Peter," he gasped. "I can't stand the noise…" Peter pushed him away, scrabbling up against the wall. He took in deep breaths, searching around for the weapon Sylar had used on him. **There isn't one. I froze the water in the atmosphere to make a sword. It melted. **He gestured to a puddle beside him on the floor.

_Why…? _Peter was still painfully pressing against the wall, trying to get away.

**When my Mom died. I heard it. When I… when Hiro… he… just before he…**Sylar breathed for a moment, scowling, his face turned away.

Peter felt himself begin to calm down. _Okay. It's okay. You just panicked. Even the best of us do that from time to time. Just try not to kill me next time, okay?_ He reached out and pulled him closer, kissing him again. He felt Sylar begin to calm down underneath him, a rush of shuddering breath followed by his head falling onto his shoulder. Both of them jumped when his phone went off in his pocket, and he groaned softly, fishing in his trouser pocket for it and flipping it open. _Following orders_, he said quietly as he flipped open the phone. _A Company agent is never to ignore his phone._

Sylar glared at him, hands ghosting down his back as he turned away and placed it to his ear. "_Peter, where are you?_"

Sylar crept up behind him and started to kiss the back of his neck. Peter shuddered softly and let his head fall back against the other's shoulder. "At the flat, why?"

"_Sylar's here!_" Mohinder sounded positively freaked.

Peter stifled a giggle as Sylar nipped the back of his neck. He felt a tad too hysterical. "Oh. Should I keep an eye out?"

"_Our sources said that he went to the roof!_" Peter pushed him away, walking towards the window and looking around worriedly.

"Do they know where he is now?" _I think they might have followed us_, he thought quietly to Sylar, who was beginning to ache with anger at Peter for pushing him away.

"_No, they lost track of him after that._" The relief was almost painful. He let his head fall forwards as he leant on the sill with one hand.

"I'll keep an eye out," he said confidently, intent on finishing the conversation as soon as possible.

"_Peter?_" Mohinder said quietly.

"Hmm?" he muttered, distracted by the way that Sylar's hands were beginning to worm back below his waist.

"_Just be careful._" Before he could think of the full implications of this Sylar had torn the mobile away, thrown it across the room and issed him angrily.

**No one but me. Think of no one but me! **He groaned softly as hands returned to his waist and began to tear off his trousers angrily. **You're **_**MINE!**_ The mental blow sent him careering into the wall and he slammed into it with unquestionable force, but he wrenched himself off and ran across the room to crash their mouths together again.

"Sylar…" he whispered, but the mouth returned to his neck and nipped at him angrily.

**No. Don't think. Please don't think. **The mouth pressed against his own. He didn't speak again.

* * *

Sylar's face was pressed into the pillow. Peter propped onto one arm, smiling softly. He reached forwards and kissed the back of Sylar's neck. **Go away. **Peter laughed gently. Sylar wriggled slightly and groaned. **God, I've never been this sore. **Peter kissed his neck again, hands stroking soothingly down his back. His fingers dug gently into the small of his back, and underneath him Sylar shuddered. **I hate you. **Peter kissed his neck again, lips twitching slightly.

His phone rang again. "Sorry," Peter yawned, scrambling over Sylar to where his phone lay on the other side of the bed. Sylar buried his face further in the pillow to escape the 'terrible' noise. With another kiss to his back he flipped open the phone. "Yup?" he yawned, rolling onto his back. He hadn't bothered to see who was calling, and when the tone was anything but the soft Indian's he'd been expecting he sat up again.

"_Peter, what are you doing?" _His mother was still as cold as hell even over the phone.

"Right now?" he said quietly, running a hand down Sylar's spine.

"_You know what I mean. Don't you think you could have been a little less promiscuous?" _His hand wavered on Sylar's back as he sat upright, swivelling his legs off the bed.

"Shut up," he said quietly.

His mother was not at all upset at his address; it was commonplace. She sighed in a rush of static. _"Do you have any idea of the trouble I've – never mind. I don't suppose you'll ever change."_

"I'm not Nathan, Mom."

He could imagine her lip curling from just her voice. _"And you never will be," _she snapped and hung up. Peter stared at the phone for a moment before putting it beside him with a long sigh. His head fell gently forwards onto his hands and he felt a hand run up his back.

He massaged the tip of his nose with his fingers. "Sorry to wake you up," he muttered.

**I couldn't sleep anyway. **Lips brushed his back gently.

Peter smiled as his head fell back against the other's shoulder. _And you call me insatiable._

**Dream on. I'm too sleepy. **A hand wrapped around his chest and pulled him down again. He let the air fall out of him as his back hit the mattress. **Don't think about anything and just sleep, okay? Your bitching keeps me awake, it's like a cacophony in my head. **The last was almost an afterthought, as if to justify it was about his comfort and not because he cared. Peter felt a small wrench that he still felt it was necessary.

_Fine_, he grumbled teasingly. He looked at him once, peeking through just-closed eyes. He wondered for a moment whether he'd still be there once he woke up, but dismissed it instantly and closed his eyes again.

* * *

It was the shaking that woke him, terrible tremors accompanied by wracking shivers. He forced his eyes open and flicked on the light, turning over. Sylar was on his side but he was shuddering, frowning, whole body quivering. "Sylar?" he took his hand and placed it on his shoulder carefully. He tried to read his thoughts but the other was deeply asleep, captured by this nightmare. "Gabriel?" he whispered softly.

His eyes shot open at the name, but they were glazed. "My name is _Sylar_!" he yelled and slammed him away, pinning him telekinetically.

"Sylar – " he whispered softly but the other was too caught in rage to hear him, mind utterly taken by whatever he had been dreaming of. The finger slashed across his throat once and with a shuddering scream he died.

Sylar was clutching at his hand when he woke again. Peter snarled and shoved him away, pushing him up against the wall and wrapping his hand around his neck. **Peter –**

"Shut up!" he yelled, hand clenching tighter around his neck. His finger came out and pointed at Sylar, and the latter bit back a hiss as it began to slice into his skin. "I have died too many times to have you make me go through it again!"

"I didn't – "

"Don't give me that! You're _Sylar, _of course you meant it!" Peter's hair flopped across his eye angrily again. "You just fucking _pretend_and then you – "

"Peter, I didn't – it was just a _dream_ – "

"Shut up." The finger pushed apart some more skin and Sylar bucked slightly, gasping quietly as it cut deeper.

His eyes were cold and... sad? **Go on, then.**

The show of previously-concealed emotion made him hesitate, before Peter's hand dropped down beside him. His head fell forward onto Sylar's shoulder, his hands trembling as they caressed his hips, terrified of what he'd come so close to doing. _I'm sorry._"You had a nightmare," he whispered, more to himself than the other. "I shouldn't kill you for just a nightmare." He kissed him softly. "What…?"

Sylar rested his head against his shoulder. "My Mom," he whispered quietly, barely audible.

_Talking to my Mom reminded you of yours?_

**Shut up, **he snarled.

Peter stroked the back of his head softly. "Don't snap. I think it's cute."

Sylar snarled, kissing him angrily. **You did not just call me cute.**

_You are cute, _he thought dangerously, spinning away from Sylar and running back onto the bed, which he landed on with a loud _oomph_before glaring at Sylar wickedly. The other crouched over him with a teasing snarl, but Peter spat as blood trickled down into his mouth. He'd cut deeper than he'd meant to; he turned away, his hand brushing off the blood from his forehead gently. "Wait here," he murmured and walked into the bathroom, pulling out some antiseptic and a bandage. He rubbed it over gently and dabbed away the blood, the stinging smell cutting through his nerves. He was a nurse again, and this was just another patient. He pushed the swab against his forehead and kissed it softly. He pushed Sylar back onto the bed, straddling him firmly. _Make love to me again, _he demanded, and Sylar grinned as he pushed himself up onto his elbows and kissed him.

* * *

His head was throbbing nastily as he woke up – two regenerations in such a short time-space did that to him – but the gash on Sylar's forehead looked angry and he said nothing. He kissed him gently and slunk out of bed, hauling himself into the shower. He let it trickle across his face, shuddering against the cold. He simply stood there and thought for much too long – the first time he'd really _thought _since he'd kissed Sylar for the first time. What was he doing? Hell, that happened too much in his life. Simply doing something in the moment and regretting it later.

But was it another one-night-stand regret? The way his mother's voice had set off a deep anger made him think it wasn't. No… well, whatever he was feeling, Sylar was in the other room and he needed to go back. He shrugged himself out of the shower and slumped onto the carpet.

The two mental frequencies had his heart racing as his feet pushed on the tiles and he slammed out of the door.

A typical moment of panic ensued from him waking and Peter not being there, but his extraordinary hearing and logical mind told him that Peter was in the shower. He fell back and winced at the pain momentarily before letting out a deep, shuddering sigh. His eyes unfocused on the ceiling before he forced himself up and ran a hand through his hair, yawning. He heard steps through the hallway and the key in the lock just as he'd pulled on his boxers.

"Peter, have you spoken to Mom? She's freaking out again. You need to stop arsing her around like this." Nathan didn't look into the bedroom as he walked past, dropping off some bags in the kitchen, filling the kettle. Sylar froze. Anyone else he would have killed instantaneously, but this was Nathan. Peter would never forgive him. So he stood there and froze and screamed to Peter in his mind, but the shower was too loud. "I got you some stuff – Heidi says hi, she wanted you to come last night. Where did you go?" There was a horrible pause. "Peter?"

**PETER!**

Nathan walked into the room and as soon as he saw Sylar the gun flew out and pointed to him. "You little fuck, what have you done to my brother?"

"Nothing he didn't _beg _for," Sylar snarled, shifting from foot to foot. His eyes flickered to the bathroom again momentarily before refocusing on Nathan.

"Is he dead?" he asked quietly.

Sylar laughed. "God, you've got it wrong," he snapped, strolling a little closer. Nathan raised the gun a little more in warning, and Sylar's eyes glittered. "You – "

"**No!**" The sudden appearance of Peter made Nathan jump and his finger pushed onto the trigger. The bullet slammed into him and he fell onto Sylar with a gasp, and Sylar yelled in shock, pinning Nathan to the wall. He crouched over Peter, but he was slumped and lifeless. He eased the bullet out gently with telekinesis and his mind exploding with anger and terror and hatred he spun to Nathan who was sprawled awkwardly across the wall.

"You pretend that you _love _him and you just _kill_ him!" Sylar screamed, but the words cut into himself as much as they cut into Nathan.

The other snarled. "And you're telling me you've never done the same?" he snapped angrily, and gasped when an invisible hand clutched at his throat.

Sylar's eyes were black. "That's different. I'm special." He advanced, finger reaching up, and Nathan gritted his teeth against the pain.

"Stop it!" Peter choked, swaying onto his feet and lashing out with the telekinesis he couldn't really control. Sylar slammed into the wall with a horrible thump and he ran across to where Nathan had fallen onto the floor.

His brother picked himself up and looked at Peter. "What was he doing here, Peter? What was he doing in your room? What was he doing in your room _naked_?"

"Get out, Nathan!" he yelled, hurrying over to Sylar.

"You can't just chuck me out, I – "

"I am, Nathan, now get the hell out of here!" He didn't look round as the door clicked shut. He squatted beside the other, hands ghosting over his chest, shaking. "Fuck… fuck fuck _fuck…_can you hear me? Please, oh god… please wake up…" He shook his shoulders, rising up his head. Vital signs were fine, but that didn't mean he hadn't – _damaged_ – he didn't know his own _strength, _what was he _thinking? _–

**Jeez, you're bitchy when you're pissed. **His eyes widened at the voice momentarily before simply clutching at him, shaking slightly. **Don't get all clingy with me, this fucking hurts. **He backed off, muttering apologies under his breath, helping the other to his feet. **You were bloody right, you have no idea how strong you are. **He wriggled his shoulders slightly, and Peter winced at the racking noises he made.

_Regeneration…? _He hardly dare ask. When was the last time he checked up on Claire? But surely Mohinder would tell him… right?

**No. Pure dumb luck. **He pointed at the remnants of the sofa he'd landed on, and Peter smiled, relieved. He didn't want to have to lose anyone else, not today. **Where did he go?**

_Home, I think. I don't care._He ran a hand across his face.

**Peter, he's your brother, **he muttered, eyes on his face.

_He'll still love me at the end. I nearly lost you again._

Sylar laughed a little mockingly. **We do seem to just end up killing each other, huh?**

_Lucky for us I can regenerate._

**Imagine what life would be like if you couldn't. **Peter shuddered and pulled him a little closer.

"Stay with me," Peter said quietly. Sylar's eyes looked down at the floor. "Please." He's too stubborn… too strong… he won't…

**It's not that. I killed you.**

_Quite a few people have._ _I'm fine._

**Peter, we _can't_. I'm a fugitive and you're supposed to be hunting me.**

_I caught you_.

**Mohinder –**

_Means nothing, and doesn't need to know anything. _He peered into his mind for a moment, and something called to him from the darkness. _You're broken. Let me fix you. _Sylar shuddered once, his whole body shaking, before surging forward and kissing him violently again.

* * *

Sylar's lips pressed against the nape of his neck softly as Peter extended his hand and flashed the light again. The whole room filled with sharp flashes of luminescence and the water stream froze every three seconds, suspended as individuals, caught in perfect droplets. **How useless is that?**

Peter tutted. _Not everything's about killing. Some things can just be about being beautiful. _Sylar scowled and looked aside, but Peter smiled. He could tell that the first thing he'd thought of was him.

**Sometimes you scare me. **Peter looked up, eye quirking in almost humour. **You get too like me.**

Peter almost laughed. _How?_

**When you're angry. **Sylar had obviously spent an awfully long time thinking about this, and Peter tilted his head in interest. **You remind me of how I used to be.**

Peter hesitated. One wrong word… _Gabriel?_

**Dangling something in front of me and sweeping it away destroyed me. **He looked at him quickly before glancing away. **At the start, I was… concerned you were going to do that to me again. I didn't know what would come out this time.**

_Never, _he thought quietly. _You're stuck with me now._ He looked at him for a moment. _What… what happened to 'Gabriel'?_

**All the stuff I used to do… it's still in here. And… sometimes… when I'm with you… it comes back. I wanted to forget being weak.**

_Weak is special, _Peter said quietly. _Perfection allows for nothing to be unique, nothing to be special._

**I'm flawed. Does that make me special?**

Peter smiled. _You already are._


End file.
